


conjecture

by seventhstar



Series: a covenant with a bright blazing star [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Regency, Awkwardness, Gen, Marriage of Convenience, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: The first is that he and his new husband are now alone, and will continue to be alone until they reach Yu-topia. Yuuri has never been gregarious, and finds it difficult to make prolonged conversation with strangers at parties; he dreads having to speak to Viktor for so many hours. If his aunt’s description of him is accurate, the only thing they have in common is a love for money, and that is hardly wedding night conversation.The second is that when Yuuri finally looks at Viktor, rather than looking anywhere but directly at him as he has been, he realizes that Viktor is…[part of an ongoing series of fics, telling the story of poor and scandalous trademan's son viktor nikiforov's marriage of convenience to the reclusive lord katsuki]





	conjecture

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an ongoing series. I've working on this AU for a while, and when I realized each of the scenes I've written was distinct stylistically, I decided to post them as separate fics rather than as chapters.
> 
> The end result is this: I'll be updating the series periodically, and the fics will be arranged chronologically, but I'm not going to write them that way, so you may end up reading things out of order.

The carriage door shuts with an ominous creak, and Yuuri becomes aware of two things.

The first is that he and his new husband are now alone, and will continue to be alone until they reach Yu-topia. Yuuri has never been gregarious, and finds it difficult to make prolonged conversation with strangers at parties; he dreads having to speak to Viktor for so many hours. If his aunt’s description of him is accurate, the only thing they have in common is a love for money, and that is hardly wedding night conversation.

The second is that when Yuuri finally looks at Viktor, rather than looking anywhere but directly at him as he has been, he realizes that Viktor is…

To say that he ‘looks well’ is an understatement. To call him handsome, or merely pretty, is inadequate. He is so perfectly attractive, so exactly to Yuuri’s tastes, that Yuuri digs his nails into his palm to assure himself that Viktor isn’t a fever dream.

His wedding suit is dark blue, and his neckcloth cream, and the effect makes his eyes glow like summer fireflies. The afternoon sunlight coming through the carriage window reflects silver off of his hair. Yuuri wonders how much it cost to have a magically talented hairdresser work such subtle spellwork—even through his spectacles he can hardly make it out—and the fog of Viktor’s beauty lifts as he shudders at the cost of maintaining such a creature.

What induced Viktor to marry him? Respectability, probably; Yuuri’s family name is distinguished, his estate known, his reputation, if not spotless, at least inoffensive.

_It’s doubtful anyone else will have him._

Yuuri winces. He does not need the reminder of Viktor’s scandals. Minako is going to have a fit when she hears, and she is an omega more prone to throwing cutlery at his head than having the vapors.

They drive through London and out into the countryside towards Hasetsu, towards his home.

“How far is it to Yu-topia?”

“Half a day’s journey.”

“Plenty of time for us to become acquainted, then.”

Yuuri cannot think of anything he wants less than to become acquainted with Viktor, particularly in an enclosed carriage where he cannot easily escape. He has never even been alone with an omega.

Viktor is watching him with wide eager eyes. He looks rather like Yuuri’s dog does.

“What is the house like? I have never been to Hasetsu. I wonder if Makkachin will like it!”

“Makkachin?” Yuuri has a brief moment of fear that Viktor will expect Yuuri to host his unsavory friends, or worse yet, a covert lover. Already he is dreading the arrival of the rest of Viktor’s luggage, since he came to the wedding with only one trunk.

“My dog. She is a poodle—” Viktor gestures with his hands to demonstrate the size of his dog, who must be enormous. Yuuri thinks with a flash of fear of his shy little Vicchan and shakes his head.

“We don’t have room for another dog, especially a…a large one.”

“But—”

“Not to mention the expense.”

“You are fifty thousand pounds richer tonight, are you not?” Viktor arches one brow sardonically.

Yuuri flushes. Viktor is insolent, but he is also right. Yuuri could afford to keep another dog. As poor as Viktor is, he must love his own to have kept her all this time. But if he concedes here, he will have to concede again and again.

“Regardless. It is impossible.”

“I see.” Viktor’s mouth sets in a straight line. “What, then, am I to do? She has been my companion since she was a puppy.”

Yuuri’s own dog is as precious to him as a member of his family; his mother gifted Vicchan to him as a child to try and draw him out of his shell. When he is home, the little poodle follows him from room to room, sleeping under his desk in the study, barking at birds as Yuuri surveys the grounds.

“Is she a well-behaved dog?”

“Very.”

“I…I shall think about it.” It is best not to give in too easily, or Viktor will know Yuuri’s will can be eroded. He must be firm. He looks down at his breeches to avoid Viktor’s downturned lips. _It will good for Viktor to have a dog,_ he decides, _it will keep him away from me._

They ride the rest of the way to Yu-topia in silence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment to sate my skin and hydrate my family

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [a moon wrapped in brown paper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041639) by [seventhstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar)




End file.
